


Drabble Age

by mechanicaljewel



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Astronomy, Banter, Drabble Collection, Dragon Age II Quest - Demands of the Qun, F/F, Fantastic Racism, Father-Son Relationship, Gift Giving, Good Omens References, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition Quest - Last Resort of Good Men, Reconciliation, Ride the Bull (Dragon Age), Stars, The Qun (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechanicaljewel/pseuds/mechanicaljewel
Summary: Collection of Dragon Age-related drabbles based on a prompt table.Central relationships, characters, and/or events for each are included in the chapter titles.
Relationships: Ashaad/Saemus Dumar, Cole & Solas (Dragon Age), Dagna/Sera (Dragon Age), Dorian Pavus & Halward Pavus, Dorian Pavus/Undisclosed, Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus, Zevran Arainai/Iron Bull
Kudos: 11





	1. Skill (Zevrabull)

**Author's Note:**

> I am the fourth "clever" person who decided to call their Dragon Age drabble collection "Drabble Age". Whatever, I'm not getting paid for this.

“You know, in Antiva, we ride bulls for sport. Whoever holds on the longest wins.”

“The way I play, it’s not about how long it takes for me to get you off, but how well.”

Heat flooded Zevran’s body and his cock rapidly began filling. “Truly? Well then, shall we continue this conversation in a more appropriate arena?”

Bull stood. “Follow me.” As he led Zevran up the tavern stairs, the assassin smirked to himself. He’d have to convince Isabela to get over her apprehension of the Qunari. He loved her too much to let her miss out on this.


	2. Waste (DAII Demands of the Qun)

The Qun abhors waste. Everyone has a purpose under the Qun, even if they need their minds broken to accept it. Killing defenseless _bas_ , therefore, was always a last resort. All should be considered _kabethari_ , ones who may yet learn the wisdom of the Qun. If they require _qamek_ to serve their purpose, _asit tal-eb_.

The Viddathari known as Saemus had been promising, but _bas_ had killed him to spite the Qun. The Arishok would now make use of his sire, whom the _bas_ called “Viscount”. It transpired that he was most useful with his head cloven from his shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dammit Ao3, your counting of hyphenated words as two instead of one is ruining my pedantry about proper drabble word count!


	3. Final (Pre-Trespasser Dorian & Halward)

"'Ambassador'? How generous of the Magisterium to take credit for my upcoming holiday."

"It is a recognition of how…consequential your involvement with the Inquisition has been, though no, their motives are not as admirable as yours."

Father and son both silently recalled when they first discussed Dorian's motives.

"Is there anyone you are—" Halward cleared his throat, "—particularly eager to see when you return to Orlais?"

Gazing steadily at his father, Dorian answered resolutely, "Yes."

Halward nodded. " _He_ is good to you?"

Dorian's eyes softened and a small smile crept across his face. "Quite."

Halward patted Dorian's shoulder. "Good. Good."


	4. Everybody (Adoribull)

Everybody said it would never happen.

_"A Tevinter mage and a Qunari? Too much bad blood, too much distrust."_

_"That pretty noble and that disfigured mercenary? Hardly!"_

Everybody said it could never get serious.

_"Tevinter men don't commit to each other, and Qunari don't commit at all."_

_"It's obviously just a fling for the end of the world, or to piss off daddy, or both."_

Everybody said it would never last.

_"He's a magister now, it will ruin his career."_

_"Too many barmaids on the road for him to hold out long."_

From their bordertown villa, they proved everybody wrong.


	5. Starlight (Cole)

The night sky had a touch of the Fade in its appearance, and the stars made Cole feel like before he was real. Solas called the feeling 'nostalgia', people craving pleasanter, simpler times they created in their minds.

Cole tried to explain once how the stars were so far away that some of them were gone. No one understood, so he didn't tell them the chaos wrought when stars died, that shooting ones were burning rocks in the air, that wandering ones were other worlds…

Cole liked the stars and let himself feel they were as simple as they looked.


	6. Glass (Dagna/Sera)

Dagna considered all the ways she could improve Crystal Grace. Hers would tinkle softly in the breeze, never wilt, and have their own devoted bees. Because hers would be made of glass.

While shaping, frosting, enchanting the most delicate glass ever seen, people doubted whether even her enchantments could withstand the chaotic force of their intended recipient. Dagna just smiled and crafted the buzziest bees and wended nearly invisible wire into flight patterns.

When given her gift, Sera gasped, "Oh Widdle!" before cackling in delight. Dagna's enchantments would go untested, because Sera knew how to protect the things that matter.


	7. Contempt (Adoribull)

This _Fereldan_ was not even _pretending_ to try to keep his voice down in the library.

“I swear, that beast never leaves the tavern, 'cept maybe when he's rutting the barmaids. Disgusting, that.”

“Eric!”

“Claire, don't give me that 'all the Maker’s children’ nonsense. His lot reject the Maker, and for a reason. With those horns? They come from demons! Least the Magister’s human—”

A book slammed on the table behind them. They turned to see the Tevinter with fire in his eyes.

“Don't mind me," he declared. "I'm off to summon a certain demon for a damn good rutting!"


	8. Searching (Ashaemus)

Ashaad lay looking up at the stars, one side warmed by the fire, his other side by a sleeping Saemus.

An Ashaad searches for what _is_ —land, water, where they meet; settlements; resources; points vulnerable to attack. Ashaad do not seek what might become. He was no Vidathiss, who shaped the _kabethari_ who could be, made them more than _bas_.

(Nor was he Tamassran, like Saemus wanted, just for him, just enough time…but even Ashaad's own desire could not make him one.)

Saemus had not been his to seek, but Ashaad chose to believe finding him fulfilled his purpose.


	9. Good Omens (Cole & Solas)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because who doesn't love Solas and Cole's movie/TV banters?

**Cole** : They loved being real, so they saved the world.

 **Solas** : They preserved the world as it was. That may not constitute saving it. After all, the world they loved was entirely predicated on a mistake.

 **Cole** : The demon made the humans make the mistake, the spirit helped them survive.

 **Solas** : And sowed the seeds of all destruction. The world was corrupted and became what it never should have been.

 **Cole** : But the people would have been hurt.

 **Solas** : People had been hurt by their mistake for millenia. Do we leave a wound to fester to avoid amputating the limb?

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to prompt me from this table! If you specify a character or pairing with it, I'll probably end up writing it that way, but if I get a better idea for the prompt, I may end up going with that instead.
> 
> 001\. First Kiss | 002. Heartfelt | 003. Fading Away | 004. Spirit | 005. Choose | 006. Immortal | 007. Open Your Eyes | 008. Electrify | ~~009\. Starlight~~ | 010. Inert | 011. Life | ~~012\. Contempt~~ | 013. Commit | 014. Fake | 015. Tender | 016. Trouble | ~~017\. Final~~ | 018. Waiting | 019. Awareness | 020. Turn Away | ~~021\. Searching~~ | 022. Blood | ~~023\. Glass~~ | 024. Easy | 025. Breathing | 026. Stumble | 027. Fighting | 028. Beautiful | 029. Involved | 030. Seasons | 031. Sweet | 032. Calling | 033. Nightmare | 034. Flat | 035. Gone | 036. Spider Web | 037. Haunted | 038. Rich | ~~039\. Everybody~~ | 040. Meant No Harm | 041. Fruit | 042. Verbal | 043. Classic | 044. Solve | 045. Mountains | ~~046\. Skill~~ | ~~047\. Waste~~ | ~~048\. Good Omens~~ | 049. _Writer’s Choice_ | 050. _Writer’s Choice_


End file.
